Doflamingo's Little Bird
by DarkArk201
Summary: A girl from real world lived an average live with no worries. That is until she woke up in the world of One Piece and in the home of Doflamingo no less! Will she find her way home? Or rather, can she escape from Doflamingo's grasp, who's so keen on keeping her? Doflamingo X OC
1. WHERE THE HELL, AM I!

**_Italic means_**** a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this**

**" " means talking**

**First time write something like this so a positive advice and criterion is always welcome! One more I do not own any of the One Piece characters they belong to Oda. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

What the fuck did I do to deserve this?! Did I murder someone in my past life! Or did I do something so horrible to get this! Being chased by some grinning giant with pink feather jacket in my pajamas in god knows where! I need to lose him and fast. He was shouting some nonsense at me, but I just ran like hell. Why can't you stupid legs move faster!

My eye fell on a door and sprinted inside. It was a colossal library or office, but I didn't care what the place looked liked, I just need a place to hide. And thank God I found one. It was a space between a pile of books and the selves. I squeezed myself in that tight space. I' am glad, for once, that am small.

"Oi girlie! I know you're in here! So come out already!"

_Not in your life! _I thought as I stay put. Since the giant out there and can't move from my spot. I should explain how I got in this mess. And honestly... I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE! I just woke up from the sensation of feathers, which I found odd, since my bed had no feathers. So open left eye, I cover my right eye with my hair, to see what it was. I found out that not only I was not in my bed I wasn't even my room! The room was bigger that my house and fill with expensive furniture and decorations. The bed was king size bed with pink feathery sheets.

I blinked a few times and the room hasn't changed. I looked down to myself and saw that I still wearing the pajamas from last night; which was just pale green short t-shirt and long, low ride, black baggy pants. I still had ivory skin and my strangely shaped birthmark on right hip, which were three stars one with eight points and the others with five points. I checked if everything else on me was where it should be. I still had my two silver earrings on my right ear (The earrings look like Zoro's) and I have my mother's silver locket with a blue stone as the central piece. My hair was still straight as a deep burgundy waterfall (a dark reddish black color) that reaches to my lower back.

"This probably a dream" I said and I went back to sleep and grabbed a pillow. But the pillow was strong and large like it was like a tall guy's abs. The pillow was also going up and down as someone's breathing.

_What a minute… pillows don't breath! _I flinched from the realization.

"Fufufufu! Never had a woman so bold before," said a man as I looked up and saw what **or rather **who I been using as a pillow. He had blonde hair and tanned skin; I couldn't see his eyes, since he had purple shapes on. The man was a fucking giant! It didn't help that I was short as hell with a height of 4'9". What disturb me the most was that he had a large grin on his face that it was a miracle that his jaw didn't fall off. And judging from his clothes, I say he been awake for a while. I used his abs as a pillow.

"Now that I get a better look at you, you're quite the pretty little thing aren't you?" said the giant as lifted my chin with his boney finger. I went paler when conclusion was racing and repeating thru my head.

_I was __**sleeping**__ with someone I __**didn't know **__in a place__** I didn't know **__for__** who knows how long!**_

So I reacted what most would have done in this situation; I screamed and panicked.

"AHHHHHHH! GIANT PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I threw actual pillows at his grinning face as I flew out of the door to halls of nowhere. The last thing I heard for giant birdbrain was "OI GIRLIE!"

Thus leading me to this predicament. I have to leave this spot soon if I want to escape from pink feathers. I left the spot went to the door. I looked first and thought the coast was clear. Repeat **thought.**

"Fufufu! Found you." He said as he came out from behind and tried grabbed me. But I was small and fast enough to avoid it and kick him where no man wants to be kick. He fell on the floor in a fetal position and I was just about to get out thru that door, my body froze. I couldn't move, couldn't control my body.

"Wha- what's going on?! Why can't I move ?!"

"Because I don't allow it, girlie" asked the giant as I turned around and soon I was face to face to tall blond. He entire being completely shadows and towers my being. He seems to recover fast from the blow.

"Wha-What are you talking about?!"

"It's my powers; so you can't escape anymore, sweetheart."

"Do-Don't call me your sweet-sweetheart!"

"Fufufu! You're feisty and cute, girlie, I'll give that. Maybe I'll keep you around" he replied. I don't like were this is headed. Not at all.

"So got a name, girlie?"

"To… Tori…"

"Tori? Well, then my little birdy, you belong to me now" he answered and that how my life turned up sided down. How my peaceful days became hellish nightmares.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave review when you can.**


	2. Running from Hell or to Memories?

**I don't own one piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But do own the OCs. **

**_Italic means_**** a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**So let's recap last chapter.**

**Tori is in a horrible predicament, which leaves her in hands of Doflamingo, who she doesn't know yet, in his own home. How will Tori handle this? Only one way to find out.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

This is just my luck. My fucking luck. I' am once again in this birdbrain's hold. Why the hell does this guy grin so much?

"Fufufu! So how did you get here?" asked birdbrain.

_That what I want to know! _I thought. I blinked as an idea struck. It's a bit risky, but, what the hell, anything is better if it get me away pink freak.

"C-can y-you come closer?" I asked softly. Did I forget to mention I always hated that I was extremely insecure and timid around people, especially people much bigger than me, like the birdbrain in front of me. I' am usually a nerve wreck with new people!

"I can't hear you, birdy."

"I s-said can y-you come closer" I replied a bit louder. Looks like pink freak heard me as lend his ear. I smirk silently, perfect.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed at his ear. Pink freak let me go and I ran out the door, which landed right on his face. That should slow him down a bit.

"Later Pervert!" I shouted as I ran.

It been about two hour, I think, since I escape pink freak but I haven't gotten anywhere! Pink freak was close on catching me numerous times! Why do all this hallways look the same! And the worse part was that I was getting more tired and hungry by the second. My back, neck, and chest hurt, all because my stupid boobies (Tori has the same measures as Nami before the time skip). I slipped down to the floor with my back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Why do women want to make their boobies bigger anyway?! It just caused back and neck pains!

"Birdy, come back!" shouted pink freak with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

_This creep doesn't know when to quit!_ I thought as that was my mark to get off my lazy ass from the floor before he catches me again. Just when I got my legs up, I collapse. I knew I shouldn't have taken those couple extra hours for gymnastics for competition for tomorrow! I' am still exhausted and, now, my head is pounding, like a sledgehammer was continently hitting my head . Then I saw black spots in my vision as I blacked out. Last thing I saw were pink feathers.

_"Tori, you have a fever again," stated a woman who put her soft and warm against my forehead. She has burgundy wine colored hair that was braided to the right that lay on her shoulder by a black ribbon and beige colored skin without a single blemish. The woman has also very unique set of eyes. She has soft lavender color on the left and bright emerald colored right and under the emerald colored eye she has a colon beauty mark. She wore the simple things, which were a green wool turtleneck with black skinny jeans and black slip on. She also had a locket around here neck that was given to her by someone special. The locket was made out of silver expect the central piece that was a brilliant sapphire. _

_"Sorry, Mama, that I causing you trouble," I said as she placed a wet towel on my forehead... That's right… this woman was my kindhearted mother before… she… passed away._

_"You're causing me no trouble at all, my dear girl. I only want you to get well" she replied as she cherished my cheek softly. _

_"Mama?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Who gave you that locket?" I asked since as a child, I was always curious. Some adults complained I asked too much, but my mom never minded. My mother had gentle smile planted on her face when I asked. _

_"Your father gave it to me long time ago."_

_"My father?"_

_"Yes, my sweet girl."_

_"What was he like?"_

_"Well… he was very quiet and honorable man. Many people respected him for he is very powerful and strong."_

_"Is he really that strong?"_

_"He was and am sure he still is. But… he was always so gentle with me. He was afraid that he would break me from the simple touch. He cherished me a great deal and that just made me love him more."_

_"But why isn't he here then?" asked as my mother's eyes grew sad when I asked her that even though she still had a gentle smile._

_"It not... that he didn't want to be with us… rather… I had to go."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll tell you when you're older because, now, you won't understand now."_

_"Then… what did he looked like?" I asked since my mother never really talks much about him. _

_"He was tall man with an air of mystery around him. He also had black hair that complaint his pale skin."_

_"What about his eyes?"_

_"That a secret."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"You'll understand someday and I' am sure that … one day… the two of you will meet."_

_"You really think so?" I asked as she nodded and gave me a hug. _

_"I' am sure you'll meet… someday," she whispered as I looked up to her._

_"How you can be so sure? You haven't seen him in years."_

_"Well… that because we're all connected."_

_"How are we connected?"_

_"By something we can't see or touch. Something that bind all of us together."_

_"I don't get." I replied as my mom giggled._

_"It's ok that you don't understand… many other people still don't understand either and beside that, he gave me the greatest treasure before I left."_

_"What is it?"_

_"He gave me you. You're my greatest treasure," she answered as she hugged me tighter. I smiled and returned the hug._

_"You're my greatest treasure too, Mama! I love you, Mommy!"_

_"I love you too, ma fille bien-aimée" _said my mother as the vision of the memory became more cloudy until darkness was the only think I saw.

* * *

**Ma fille bien-aimée means "my beloved daughter" in French. I got the translation from Google translator; so I could be wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave review when you can.**


	3. Introductions, Finally!

**I don't own one piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**Italic means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**So let's recap last chapter.**

**Tori had escape Doflamingo's (who Tori still doesn't know who he is) grasp a few times before she fainted from fatigue. While she was unconscious, she remembered the time when she was small and her mother was still alive. So what will happen next when she regain conscious?**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

I opened my eye sluggishly and stretched out my limbs. First thing I noticed was that I' am not in my room, which mean-

"The nightmare is still goes on!" I said as I landed on a bed. So I checked out the room in case pink freak was around. The room was less decorated and less expensive looking than the last room I woke up in and the bed was a big, but not like the other one and the sheets were blue and normal. Thankfully, pink freak wasn't here. So I got up off the bed for good. I decide to walk around the room. It was too big for my opinion, but by judging the room and size, I was in some rich person's guest room. I walked up to the floor mirror stand. I went pale from horror.

"AAAAAAAH! WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES!?" I screamed to the point where some sensitive glass broke. Apparently, someone changed my clothes when I was knocked out. They even changed my underwear!

_I feel violated! _I thought as I held myself and looked in the mirror again to see what I was wearing.

I was wearing a short halter dress that from top, it was white while it turned to different shapes of blue at the bottom that only a whore can be proud to wear. It had pecks in the bottom and was **way** too short. It barely covers my thighs and the top shows too much of my boobs! The back was no different; it showed almost my entire back; so it was clear that I wasn't wearing a bra. Two black ribbons held the dress together. Fortunately, they left my mother's locket with me; so I was **barely** ok with it. At less, it covers something.

"I can't believe this," I said with a sign. So, then, I put the white sandals that were provided for me and walked up to the large window door, which I assume was a balcony, and opened the door. I have to admit, who ever owns this place, sure knows how to live. It turn out my hunch was right that the door lead to a balcony with a breathtaking view. The balcony had the view of the beach with the endless blue ocean beyond the horizon. The sun was high on the sky as the jungle looked green and alive. Yep, a great view this place has. The wind blew softly as my deep red hair danced in the wind.

"This place seems like paradise."

"Fufufu! See you are much better," said a new voice, which I all right know who it belongs to.

_So much for paradise_… I thought as I rolled both my eyes, even though my hair covers my right eye, and looks towards the giant guy in the purple shape and pink feather jacket, A.K.A pink freak.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" I asked because birdbrain was get to my nerves. And once someone gets in my nerves, I ain't going tolerate their shit.

"Fufu! No!" replied birdbrain as he suddenly grabbed me. He tossed me on his shoulder like a sack of rice with his right arm holding my legs.

"Hey, put me down! You pink freak!" I demanded as birdbrain was walking to the door with me banging on his back.

"No and that not very nice."

"And picking up someone against their will is?"

"Fufufu! You're funny as you are feisty, birdie."

"And you're a giant pedobear on steroids."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, birdbrain" I replied as I stop struggling since pink freak isn't showing any signs of letting me go.

"So where are we go, pink freak?"

"For breakfast, since you been asleep for three days" replied birdbrain as I twitch when he said that. I went to other fit of struggling.

"Let go! You pervert! Pedophile!"

"I' am not a pedophile."

"How old are you?"

"39."

"Then you are one! You just kidnapped a sixteen year old!" I shouted as he stopped as he took me off of his shoulder to look at me.

"You're kidding me, you look older."

"I' am not lying!"

"You're pretty short now that I got a better look at you."

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, GIANT PINK FREAK!" I shouted, as he just stayed quiet.

"Fufufu! I'll still keep you" he replied as I was tossed again to his shoulder and I keep struggling. Pink freak keep on waggling till he reach his destination. Which reminds me-

_Why is this guy waggling instead of walking?_

"Your breakfast is served, young master," said a feminine voice, but I couldn't see who it was since pink freak haves me on his shoulder. One minute I' am on pink freak's shoulder, then the world was spinning, and one minute later, I' am in birdbrain's lap. I looked around to see a big ass of a dining room with expansive stuff and equally huge ass windows.

"Why the hell I' am on your lap?"

"Fufu! Because you would run away, birdie."

_DAMN RIGHT I WILL!_ I thought as I said,"I can't I sit somewhere else?"

"No, you're really are a strange one, birdie."

"One, I don't need to hear it from a giant who waggles and wears a pink feathered jacket. Second, why should I care? And, finally my name is Tori, not birdie."

"Fufufu! You're really funny, you know that? Lots of women would give to be in your place!" said birdbrain as I feel a heavy set of evil eye glares at me. I turned my eye to the door and there was a bunch of women give me that glare. I just sweat dropped the situation.

"See, lot a women wants your place."

"I don't see why."

"You really don't know who I' am, do you, birdie?"

"Do I sound like I know?"

"I' am Don Quixote Doflamingo, one of Shichibukai!" he said and I was left with one think in mind.

_What the fuck is a Shichibukai?!_

* * *

**Oh Tori, you get yourself in the craziest situations. **

**Doflamingo finally introduced himself! Took him long enough!**

**O Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**Please leave comments or review when you can!**


	4. A Friend & Enemies

**_Italic_**** means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**So let's recap last chapter.**

**Tori finally learn Doflamingo's name and title despite not know what that title means yet. It seem that her and Doflamingo is getting to know one other- (Tori suddenly comes in thru the door.)**

**Me: Tori? What are you doing here?**

**Tori: What the hell is this?! (Tori slam her hand on my laptop.)**

**Me: You and Doflamingo fanfiction?**

**Tori: Why the hell you put me thru this torture!?**

**Me: One it's fun. And besides- (Doflamingo grabs Tori from behind.)**

**Doflamingo: FuFuFu! Got you!**

**Tori: Aaaah! Let me go!**

**Me: Who doesn't love a crazy person like Doflamingo.**

**Tori: Traitor!**

**Me: Doflamingo would you like to say the honors and take Tori with you so I can go on with the chapter?**

**Doflamingo: Sure, DarkArk201 don't own one piece or its characters. But she does own the Tori. (Doflamingo took Tori with him.)**

**Me: Now then, on with the story! Happy readings!**

* * *

_I have to get out of here!_ I thought as I try to break free from whatever his name is grasp.

"Do you always have this bundle of energy, birdie?"

"Are you always a creep?" I asked sarcastically as he laughed himself off. He **really** is getting on my nerves. I tried one more struggle before I gave up. So I had no choice expect to eat breakfast on birdbrain's lap, much to my discomfort. It seem he is enjoying my mental torment as he drinking his soda.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, as I was frustrated since I can't escape his fucking grip. I took a bit of salad. Stupid birdbrain…

"With you around, who can ever be bored!"

"Why me?"

"Fufu! Because you were in my room."

"I didn't ask to ended up!"

_What a pain!_

"So you have no idea how you appeared in my room?"

"For the last time… NO!" I shouted as I twitched from the sudden pain from my head as it was pounding mad. He grabs my chin and forced me to look up.

"Easy now, you just recovered from your fever. And we don't want you to faint again, now do we?" He said as he got little bit **too** close to my face. I can feel his breath!

"Young Master?" asked a feminine voice. Birdbrain looked annoyed, but I relieved. I looked who it was. The voice belonged to a blacked-haired woman with long curly and wears a very short skirt maid outfit. But, I wish I had the maid outfit that she has; it did a whole lot better job in covering that this fucking whore dress! I noticed she was carrying this weird ass sail on a tray. The snail was pink with five-pointed stars shaped eyes and its shell was orange.

"What is it, Baby 5?" asked birdbrain as I give him a suspicious look.

_What type of nickname is Baby 5?_

"Disco was calling to give you a report."

"Alright... Baby 5, take birdie and make sure she doesn't get herself lost." He said as he let me go, I sprinted out there like there was no tomorrow. Thank God he let me go! I' am sure the last thing they saw was my dust and the door shut.

_…How the hell did I end up? _I thought as I, somehow, whined up in an indoor pool area. Like everything else here in this mansion, the room was huge with expensive and exotic decorations. It looked more like a topical garden than an indoor pool.

_Does pink freak love spent his money? Or doesn't give a shit what he pays as long it shows he's fucking rich? _I thought as I saw Baby 5 enter the room. She looked out of breath as she walked toward my directions. She grabbed my arm and gave me a face that would scare babies.

"I (inhale) finally (exhale) found you" she said.

"Are y-you ok?"

"Yes, just out of breath. Anyway, why you were in such a rush?"

"I just… want t-to escape from Do-Doflamingo," I replied as she gave me a shocked face before she started her giggling. What is it with everyone here with giggling and laughing at everything I said. This is getting too old too fast.

"May I asks what so funny?"

"You really aren't like the others here. No wonder he bent on keeping you."

"Should I be offended or complicated from that remark?"

"Take it as a complicated, anyway, I never introduced myself. I' am Baby 5!" she said as she offer her hand. I took it and said "Tori, so Baby 5 is your real name?"

"Yes it is."

"So weird!" I said with a giggle.

"That not nice!"

"Sorry, it seems more of a nickname instead of a name."

"Guess you're right" said Baby 5 as we kept on chatting about … well, everything. For the first time since I arrived in this place, I feel like I was at home and Baby 5 was an easygoing person. I can really see myself have a conversation with her, unlike **someone.** I told Baby 5 what happened with pinky freak so far and she gave me this blank expression before she fall, laughing her ass off.

"It not that funny."

"AHAAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THIS IS HILARIOUS! HAAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T KILL YOU WHEN KICKED HIM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!"

"I' am surprised he didn't kill me either, since most will try to kill anyone who kicked their precious jewels," I replied as I join the laughter.

"I know!" Baby said until we hear broken glass and someone screaming "YOU KLUTZ, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!" We turned our attention to the scream and it were a duo bulling a woman.

The leader seem to be a green eyed blonde with plastic boobs job. She was wearing pink bikini that were barely cover her anything with a see thru white dress that had a huge purple stain. Other one seems to be the lackey and had tanned skin with green haired with grey eyes with a blue bikini. The victim was a longed white haired girl around my age with ruby red eyes and white eyelashes. She was wearing a similar maid outfit as Baby 5. The tan lackey was pull on the poor girl hair and holding her down, while leader was slapping the girl. The victim was sheadings tears and tell them stop.

The scene was pissing me off and sickening. So I placed my bang behind my ear. (She does this when she's really pissed off, but the eye remained closed.) I went up to them and tapped on the leader's shoulder. The leader looked at me with annoyed looked on her face.

"Who are you and do you want?" she asked and I replied with a punch straight to her face. She fell in the pool and everyone was shocked even Baby 5. The leader came up to the surface with a black eye and a furious expression. The lackey was helping her up.

"How dare you… DO THIS TO MY FACE, YOU WHORE!" she shouted in rage as she glared at me. I gave her the same treatment.

"Call me all you like, **bitch, **but you have no right to assault anyone."

"I do whatever want! I can make you stay here a hell!" she said as she bitch slapped me across my face and I punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, but she still is glaring at me. I spit blood on her face and glared at her with both of my eyes. She and her lackey became so afraid that they couldn't move. Both Baby and the albino girl were in shocked.

"**Read my lips**, do your worst for all fucking I care! But don't **ever** think you can do whatever the hell you what. Or else… **next time,** you won't just get a black eye and a punch to the stomach."

"Fufufu! Looks like my little bird has talons," said birdbrain as he enter the scene. The leader seems relieved that he came but I wasn't **at all.** I closed my right and let my bangs fell into place and I turned to birdbrain.

"What do you what? And for the last time, I' am not-" I didn't even get to finish that line as my eyes dilated and I couldn't process what was happening. All I saw was that Doflamingo grabbed my arm and smacked his lips against mine.

* * *

**Quite intents chapter!**

**Anyway hoped you liked it!**

**Please leave comments and reviews when you can!**


	5. The Aftermath

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**So let's recap last chapter:**

**Tori was finally able to escape Doflamingo's grasp, for a while anyway. Then she was getting along with Baby 5 before bitch and her lackey, I won't reveal their names yet, ruined it for them by beating other girl with snow-colored hair. That really pissed of Tori to the point she gave her a black eye and a punch to the stomach. Tori sure had a shock of her lifetime when Doflamingo appeared and kissed her! How will she react? What will she do? One way to find out!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I must be either so goddamn shock or I' am dumb as fuck because I' am not doing anything about this! But yet again ... HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!? One minute I' am talking to miss bitch and next think I know is that giant pink freak grabbed my arm and kissed me. Honestly...

_What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!_ I thought as I slammed my fists on his chest. But some invisible power grabbed hold on me; leaving my hands rest on his chest and me unable to move. Looks like birdbrain got tired of bent over (remember Tori is 4'9", so Doflamingo had to bend down ALOT) so he carried me without breaking the kiss. I felt him let go of my arm and put his free arm on the back of my head to deepen the kiss even more. Birdbrain squeezed my ass and I gasped from the squeezed as pink freak shoved his tongue in my mouth. His tongue was fucking everywhere! He even got me to play along! He finally let go of my lip and I can finally breath.

_I' am going to fucking kill him when I can!_ I thought despite me leaning on him as my life depended on it with a blushed face and half closed eyes. I have to admit he was a great kisser.

"Doflamingo-sama, who is this?" asked miss bitch as she gave me a snarl.

"Fufufu! A little bird I found in my room. Quite the cute and feisty little one isn't she? I tend on keeping her around so hope that the two of you get along" replied birdbrain with his usual grinning face as he pulled my face close to his as said that remark. I still think it's a miracle that his jaw doesn't fall off but there was something off about that smile, something malice about it. Miss bitch seemed to be afraid for some reason but I have no clue why. I looked around and see both Baby 5 and the girl blushing like mad while as some other people looked at our direction like they were watching some Spanish drama soap opera, included miss bitch's lackey.

"I-I... don't …intend ...inhale...to stay here" I said as was finally catching some of my breath.

"I guess you don't know that I always get what I want." replied pink freak.

"And you don't know me, I **will** escape from here and that a promise!"

"Fufu! You really are interesting, my little bird."

"I' am not your little bird and never will be!"

"Quite stubborn one aren't you?"

"Same to you, pinky," I said with venom as Baby 5 cleaned her throat and said "Young master, just remember there is a call for Shichinukai meeting, shall I tell the marines in Marineford that you won't be attending?"

"Shichinukai meeting?" I looked at Baby 5 with confusion.

"Yes, the meeting is mainly about the who will fill Crocodile's role along with the strawhat pirates who defeated him."

_Strawhat pirates? Where have I had heard that name? _I thought since it sounded familiar but I can't place where.

"It sounds interesting, I might just go to the meeting," said pinky.

"Um, sir Doflamingo-sama?" quietly asked the snow haired girl.

"Yes?" he answered but he sound annoyed since he couldn't hear clearly what she said.

"You can take your guest with you so you won't get bored from the long voyage to Marineford."

_WHAT!? _I thought as I looked at her, hoping she was joking and pinky didn't take her advice. But like usually, life is a **bitch**.

"Fufufu! You know what, I'll take your advice on that," said pink man.

"Don't I have any saying in this!?" I shouted.

"No."

"And why the hell not!?"

"Because I say so."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Fufu! I can and just did."

"You don't own me!" I said as I somehow got off from him and landed on the floor with ease and grace. I shot him a glared. The nerve of this guy! Who the hell did he think he is, the king of the world?!

"Fufu! It seem you are sadly mistaken, my little bird," said pinky as he bended down where his face was just above mine. He placed his index finger under my chin and made me looked at his smiled face.

"I told once, you belong to me now and that not going to change," he replied as I slapped his hand off of me and shouted "Like hell I'll be your!"

"Fufufu! We'll see about that."

* * *

**I' am sorry that this chapter is little short than the other chapters.**

**One more, I won't be make any more recaps because one, I 'am being a lazy and secondly … (Tori is glaring with a sword in her hand) let's just say I'll be in pieces.**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave comments and review when you can!**


	6. Eira the albino

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I' am going to kill that pink son of a bitch, or whatever his fucking name is! When brainbird took the albino girl's advice; he grabbed me once again and waddled his way out of indoor pool area. I just tired of being handle like a ragdoll; so I bitch slapped across his face. Thankfully, he let me go but he was royally pissed off even though he didn't look like it.

"Fufu! I admit that I like woman with a feisty attitude-" he said as me move his hand and suddenly I couldn't breathe like invisible threads surround my throat.

"But there are limit what you can."

_Bastard! _I thought as glared at birdbrain even though I losing air. He just stands there doing absolutely nothing while Baby 5 looked like she was having an mental battle with herself because she was angry at pinky but at me she looked like she wanting to help. Everyone else didn't care expect the red eyes albino who looked at me sad as I fell to the floor from lack of oxygen. Birdbrain bended down and grab my chin.

"Despite the insults you throw, the kicking, the yelling. I'll keep you because you're mine," he said as closed my eyes and blackout. I woke up and rubbed my eyes sluggish. Looked around and saw it was the room I woke up in the first time.

_How did I get here? _I thought as major headache sets in. The pain was killing me! I heard the door and saw it was the albino girl. She looked at me with a relieved smile and with some water and medicine in a tray. She gave me the water and said, "Here, it should help relieve your headache."

"Thanks" I said as I took the medicine my headache was gone in a blink of an eye.

"How are you feeling now?" asked the albino woman as she sat at the edge of the bed."

"My headache is gone. What was in that medicine?"

"It's an old family secret recipe."

"Oo…"

"Anyway… Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from Lilith and Morgan."

"Lilith and Morgan?"

"Lilith is the woman with the blonde hair, you know the one you gave a black eye to."

"Aah, miss bitch… She got what was coming to her."

"Actually, she didn't. Because she is Master Doflamingo's … um 'favorite'" she said with I don't know what else to say expression. It didn't take me long to catch what she really meant.

"Correction, queen whore, my mistake," I said as she giggled a bit.

"You truly are different…"

"What that a bad thing?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No, it's nice to have someone whose not spoiled."

"So pinky lets queen whore do what ever she please. He's a dumbass son of a bitch." Red eyes was dumbfound when I said that.

"You're still calling him things like that after he almost choked you with his powers?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Baby 5 was right, you really don't know anything."

"I' am starting get that a lot with the people here," I said as she looked like she just had an epiphany.

"Where are my manners? I' am Eira McCloud."

"Tori Walker, nice to meet you."

"So Tori… How did you end up here?"

"I honesty… have no clue?"

"You don't know?"

"Do you know how many people asked me that and I tell them the same answer."

"Ok, this is going to sound random, but do you mind if I ask a few more questions"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok. First question, do you know what are devil fruits?"

"No and what the hell is that?."

"I'll explain later, anyway does the name 'Gold Roger' rings a bell?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard of One Piece?" asked Eira as my eye twitched and I went pale.

"…"

"Tori?"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVED THIS?! HOW THE HELL DID I ENDED UP IN A ANIME THAT KATE IS ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!? HOW THE HELL IS AN ANIME REAL ANYWAY!?" I screamed as panicked.

"Tori, please calm down…"

"CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL DO I THAT?!

"Just closed your eyes and take a deep breathe and exhale. Then count to ten," she instructed as I followed the instructions. Eira clapped her hands once and all my anxiety went away."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"By taking the bad energy out of your body."

"Are you psychic or something?"

"Umm...something like that."

"Anyway, what were the questions for?"

"Hmm… well, from the answers you gave me, I say you might be a drifter."

"A what?"

"A drifter, someone who came from a different world." Eira answered and I was happy because I finally getting some fucking answers.

"Ok, Lets say I' am one. How do I get back to my world?"

"From what I read in books, drifters can come to this world for variety of reasons. And how drifters return to their worlds… well… um… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I shouted with rage because I thought I can finally go home, but it turned out my lead doesn't have a clue! I grabbed her shirt in my fit of rage.

"I don't know! It's still unclear how or why drifters returned their worlds; simple because the reasons can vary as much as how they arrived! But they all have one thing in common."

"Which is?"

"They all met with a strange blind woman and she asked each drifter if they wanted something."

"You got to me kidding me! You're telling me that old lady in the park caused all of this?!"

"So, you did meet her?"

"Yes, me and Kate did. We were helping her out."

"Who's Kate? You mention her a lot."

"Kate my best friend from my childhood. She always stood by my side thru out the good and bad times. She was always there were I needed her the most."

"If what you say is true and Kate did meet the woman, then she must be in this world somewhere."

"How do I find Kate? She can be just about anywhere!"

"Fufu! You can start with coming with me to the Shichinukai meeting" said pinky as he lend on the doorframe with a faint handprint on his face and usual smile.

"How long have you been there!?"

"Just to the part that you need to find your friend," explained pink with his face on top of mine.

"Then tell me! Why should I go with you?"

"Fufufu! Because, like it or not, I' am you only ticket out of here and you have a bigger changes on find her in place where the meeting is held. And you might just find a way to go home," explained pink as his grin grew even more and as must I** hate** to admit, but he has a point. With him, I can get out of here and no one can stop me and I do have a better change on finding Kate other there than here.

"Ok, you got yourself a deal. However, know this! I' am only going to this stupid meeting with you is to find Kate!"

"Good enough for me."

"I can go too, Young Master."

"Fufu! Sure why not? You did made this easy for me by convincing my little bird to go," said birdbrain

"I 'am not your little bird!" I shouted as birdbrain just laughed and left the room. That guy really is a fucking pain!

"Although I' am really only going is just to help find your friend," said Eira.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, after all you did help me. So I want to return the favor"

"Thanks, Eira!"

"Your welcome, Tori and how knows? Maybe you'll find some answers while you're there."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**That it for this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and it answers a few questions you had!**

**Please leave comment and reviews when you can! **


	7. Doflamingo strikes!

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

Eira once told me that I might find the answers in a place called Sabaody Archipelago, where the meeting is held. I might find Kate she said. Well I said, I' am going to die before we arrive. It's been about several hours since we set sail and I can say that I not made for the sea. I can't believe that some people can stand being on these ships without getting seasick.

"Not feeling very well, Tori?" asked Eira as I replied nothing but being in the side of the ship with my face facing downward and not bother to lift my head; give a clear message. I swear, I must have looked really pathetic and a drunk with a major hangover. Eira gave me some medicine for my seasickness. I don't know if I should be glad because she always has what I need or disturbed because she knows **when** I need. But I better not tell her that though.

"Don't you have ships back _home_?"

"Well…we do, but you don't feel the rocking at all," I replied. Eira said it best to hide the fact that I' am a drifter, especially from the World Government and also gave me some basic about this world I should know. The three major powers in this world which are the four Yonko and World Government and there are the Shichibukai. There are currently six members of Shichibukai include birdbrain. In my opinion, the World Government is dumb as hell if they let people like pinky doing what the hell they want run loose.

She also explained to me what are devil fruits and what they do to a person. Honestly, I think they're awesome because you get powers but I rather not eat one no matter what happens because I don't like the idea that I can't swim when I' am in a world that almost everything has to do with water. Eira pretty much explained everything to me in great detail that I can understand what is going on even though I' am not originally from this world.

"One more thing, I made some fake identifying papers for you."

"Why?"

"Because if by any changes you get in trouble, the government has something information about you, thus discarding any facts that you might be a drifter."

"You really just think about everything do you?"

"I just thought it would help," stated Eira as she gave me a copy of the identifying documents. According to what it said, I' am a citizen of Dressrosa, who had gained amnesia due to a freak accident. I only remember a few things about myself like my name and my age. It was basics stuff but it made a great cover up about my origins.

"Thanks Eira, I really appraised what you're doing for me."

"Your welcome."

"So, how did you manage these into the system so fast?"

"Easy, I had the king of Dressrosa to submit it."

"What a cool king! I have to thank him when I meet him."

"Fufufu! Your welcome," said pinky as he appeared suddenly. The big guy can sure move quick. I glared at him because I know he was the reason why I lacked in air and the other times I couldn't control my body.

"Why are you saying your welcome? I only saying thank to the king not you!" I shouted as he grins like mad.

"Fufu! That just the thing, my little bird. I' am the king of Dressrosa!"

_You got to be kidding me! He's the fucking king?! Arrh! Talk about bad luck! But that explains a few things…_

"Oi, are you still mad about what happen?"

"…"

"I said I was sorry."

"It doesn't sound like you mean it," I replied as tensions were growing between us.

"Just accepted, that is the closest thing you get to an actually apology, Tori" whispered Eira as I sighed.

"… Alright… I accept your apology, but you only get a second change! After this one, you're screwed!" I replied as pinky grin more.

_Does this guy ever get tired of grinning?_ I thought as the ship hit a big wave and everything was out of place and everyone was unstable on their footing including me. I was about to fall before birdbrain catches me.

"Watch your step because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I' am not make out of glass! So let go-!" I shouted but I was interrupted as I was lifted up and my eyes became like saucers. The reason why is because pinky kiss me… again. It wasn't like the first one. It was forced but quick.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when angry?" he asked as I glared even though I blushed.

"Fufu! You're flushed face is also just as cute," he said as he licked my ear and bit it lightly. If my face had a blush before, then it's beat red now. He was enjoying this a bit too much for my taste. Fortunately, Eira explained that I was not feeling well and I might puke at any give moment and it wasn't a complete lie but wasn't exactly the whole truth either. I do feel like shit but I' am not going to vomit. Pinky let me go, probably didn't want puck on his jacket. So Eira and me left pinky to whatever he wants.

"You let your guard down a lot, you know that?" stated Eira.

"Just great, even I get told that even with people I just meet!"

"So you do know?"

"Ya, Kate told me many times before."

"This Kate of your sounds like a good friend. You are always about talking about her."

"Ya, she is! She was the one of the few people who wanted to be my friend even after seeing my eye" I said as I climb the ship's railings and sat in the railing and watched the sunset.

"Even after seeing your eye?"

"Ya, my right eye has always been a curse that I was born with. Everyone back _home_ called me a demon child because of it."

"Oo, that …so sad. To being judged for something you can't help to be born with. It must have given you hard childhood."

"Ya, It may have a given me hard past but-"

"But?"

"My mother once told me. That the past, it helps shaped us to become the people we are today just has everything we born with is a just piece of who are. It doesn't matter if you were born with something that most can't understand; because you'll find those who will understand."

"What do you mean by 'you'll find those who will understand?'" asked Eira as she joined me watching the sunset.

"Because those who do understand are the people who accept you for being yourself."

"How can you be so sure? What if you don't find them?" asked Eira as she looked at me.

"That time will never come because no one truly walks alone."

"No one truly walks alone… that a nice thought," said Eira as the sunset and night rise with starry sky above us.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please comment and review when you can! **


	8. Meeting Kuma

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

After days of pinky annoying the living hell out of me with the consist grabbing out of nowhere and consist sneak kisses. I swear if there is an annoying and perverted contest, then pinky would be crowned king. Oh wait… he _is_ a king as mess up as that sounds. On the other hand, I have a mini cram course with Eira about this world. And let me tell you, Eira would be one of those great teacher that everyone loves and you can understandclearly without falling asleep. The only problem is that she doesn't **when** to quit. She would drill her course from morning to night until your eyes and ears start to bleed. With her around, coffee becomes your new best friend.

The trip was agonizingly stressfully and pain in the ass, which I can't believe I' am still awake and function properly, but we are finally arriving at the Sabaody Archipelago. My first comment about it was… Why the hell did they called it a Archipelago when it's a huge ass forest mangrove with bubbles! Speaking of bubbles-

"Why does the Sabaody Archipelago have bubbles coming from the ground?"

"Actually it's the trees that are making the bubbles. It just is a natural part of the environment in Sabaody Archipelago. Despite what they look, the bubbles aren't easy to pop. They are often used to coat ship that are going to Fishman Island," explained Eira.

"What part of bubbles coming from the trees is normal and what is Fishman Island?" I asked with sarcasm in the first question.

"It's the home of the merfolk and fishmen. It located below the Red Line and several people go thru Fishman Island to get to New World though the chance for survival is only thirty percent."

"Only thirty percent, seriously?" I asked with sweat dropped in the side of my head.

"That right."

"Why would some risk their lives to New World by going thru Fishman Island?"

"Because some aren't allow to go thru Red line above because the World Government orders."

"The World Government is dumb. They are nothing but tyrants who are hypocrites."

"Tori don't say that! You'll get in trouble for if you keep up!"

"But it's true," I said as we docked in 63 near the Marine Headquarters. We had to wait until they say it was clear to go. Personally I can't wait anymore. Once they say they say ok; I' am out of here…

_Or… maybe I don't need to wait _I thought as I smiled mischievously.

"Tori…I don't like that look on your face," stated Eira as she started to worry. As me I just got on the ship's rails and ready my move when birdbrain came into the picture.

"Fufu! What are you doing, my little chick?" asked pinky as stick out my tongue. Did I forget to tell I promoted from "little bird" to "chicky or my little chick". Doesn't it kill him to use my name instead of nickname cuz I' am get tired of the bird shit talk.

"I' am not your chicky! Anyway… See ya later, Eira and pinky!" I said as I jumped off of the ship.

"TORI!" I heard Eira shouted as I landed on the ground with grace. I looked up and saw that birdbrain was amused while Eira was having a nerve breakdown. Then I got a good look at the size of the ship. From what I' am guess, I might have jumped off about three stories. Not bad, I guess, I' am still able to walk.

"TORI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" shouted Eira.

"I' AM FINE!" I replied as Eira looked at me as if I' am madwoman , not that I blame her. Birdbrain was laughing his ass off.

"YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING, CHICKY! I'LL NEVER BE BORED WITH YOU AROUND!" replied pink freaky as I just looked annoyed.

"Who may you be? You certainly are not marine," stated someone behind me. So I looked to see who it was. I saw only legs so I looked up and I mean **up** and blinked a few times. The person was a tan guy with black hair. He had glasses that covered his entire eyes with a gray hat that had brown bear ears and paw prints on it. He had also a jacket that was black and white with his pants same as his hat minus the ears. He also was wearing gloves and had a bible in his hand. Either I' am **really** goddamn short or everyone in this world is a fucking giant. I mean this guy make pinky look like a average ….Average!

"Oi Kuma, you came too? This meeting might be interesting after all," said pinky as the person ,who I assume is Kuma, said nothing.

"Tori what were you think?! Jumping off a marine ship!?" asked Eira as she looked mad now.

"I just couldn't wait."

"Patience is a virtue so try to learn it."

"Now you sound like the Sister Teresa from Heaven's Bell."

"What is Heaven's Bell? And who is Sister Teresa" asked everyone.

"Yes, Heaven's Bell was the name of the orphanage that was run by nuns and Sister Teresa was the head nun," I explained as everyone when quiet until Eira shouted "YOU'RE AN ORPHAN!"

"Fufufu! I didn't see that one coming," replied Pinky.

"Tori was it?" asked Kuma.

"Yes, Tori Walker, Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I' am Bartholomew Kuma. So you were raised in orphanage?"

"Uum… I…I rather not talk about," I said as I held my mother's pendant tightly.

"I see…"

"Anyway, you two have a meeting to go, and I would hate to get in your way. So me and Eira will be leaving now," I said as I was about to leave with Eira, but then pinky had to open his big mouth.

"Fufu! And where do you think your going, my little chick?"

"One, I' am not your little chick and secondly, I don't need to tell you anything."

"Oo… So you won't tell me? You know how to make a man sad."

"Quit it, Doflamingo! I' am not here for you, I' am here to find Kate!" I said as pinky picks me up like a little child.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!"

"Fufufu! That the first time you called me by my name."

_Seriously? You picked me up like a child because I used you name! It like dealing with a five year old! _I thought as I gave him are you serious look.

"Whose this Kate?" asked Kuma.

"Kate is Tori's best friend, they got separated due to an freak accident" explained Eira.

"Oo, I see. Doflamingo, we should be going."

"Fufu! I' am my little chick with us."

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DO THAT!" I shouted as I kicked him chest and he drop me as a result. I landed on my feet.

"Eira, let go!" I shouted.

"Tori! Wait for me!" replied as she followed me behind.

~No one's POV~

"That Tori… she is different from the other women you associate with" stated Kuma.

"Fufu! I know! For one, she kicks like a man!" said Doflamingo as held his chest where Tori kicked him.

"I better get my little chick."

"She not going to make things easy for you, from what I seen."

"Fufufu! You're right, Kuma! She's ain't going to make things simple, it all more reason to keep her!" replied Doflamingo as he waddled in the direction were Tori went.

"The meeting?" stated Kuma as Dolfamingo turned towards Kuma with his famous grin.

"Fufu! The meeting can wait, I have hunt the little chick, before she learn how to fly."

* * *

**That it for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please rewrite and comment!**


	9. Introducing Kate

**Well, Doflamingo's little bird is become quite a hit for me, thanks to your wonderful support, and since everyone wants to know what happens next. I decided to update DLB first, before updating anything else.**

**Anyway… I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"So what part of Sabaody Archipelago are we in?" I asked since I still don't have a clue where I am.

"Where in the tourist area of the Sabaody in number 43," replied Eira as we were walking thru the area.

"So, what does Kate look like?"

"Well, she has short hair black and blonde hair with green eyes. She also tall and has a great figure.

"You have to be a bit more specific…" said Eira as she has a forced smile with sweat drop on her right side.

"Trust me, from what I' am seeing, she'll stand out a lot."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Kate is… a character. You can't miss her"

"If you say so…"

"Anyway, are there bars in this part of town?"

"No that many. Why?"

"Because where ever there is alcohol, Kate is always near by."

"So she drinks a lot?"

"She's like a fish and don't get me started in parties!"

"It's that bad?"

"It's not bad until she get drunk."

"What happens when she get drunk?"

"If she does get drunk… just run like hell."

"Run?"

"Ya, because Kate is _that _type of drunk," I said a guy flew out of some bar into a stale, knocking him out cold. Whatever beat the guy up, had gave him a beaten of the lifetime. His face hardly even looked human from all the blood and bruises. Several people were running away from the scene. Eira and me were caught surprised.

**"**OI! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" shouted a very pissed off woman with an hourglass figure (has the same measure as Robin after the time skip) as she stormed out of the bar. You could see the steam coming out of her.

She had light strawberry blonde hair in slanted bob cut with black bands and electric green eyes. She had two silver hoop earrings and silver Helix piercing on her right ear. While on her left ear, she had only had industrial. She had her right eyebrow pierced with two black hoops and had black snake bits on her lip. Her outfit was a dark teal long sleeved shirt that had an even darker teal color in the middle. It was torn on her shoulders, upper back, and some amount on her chest and was held to by three white belts with silvers belt buckles. She worn black pants with dark grey belts that did an x back and front that were attached on her knees along with zippers and dark grey boots. She also had a sliver spiked black cocker with a gold crescent moon in the front with a necklace that had two silver teeth, two teal gems and one black spike with a teal gem. She had a tribal black wings tattoo on her back with a gothic letter KA on her right arm which was the only visible part with a sun with a smile face on both hands (It's the heart pirates logo).

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR CALLING ME A FUCKING WHORE, YOU STUPID WORTHLESS FUCKER THAT CAME OUT OF A BITCH'S ASS! I SHOULD FUCKING RID OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR SORRY ASS!" she cursed as some parents either left the area with their kids or covered their children's ears. The woman grabbed the guy's shirt and started to beat the living the living shit out of him. She had beaten the poor guy so much that her knuckles were covered in the guy's blood. Everyone was watching at the horror unravel in front of them. The woman looked the crowd and said, "What are you fuckers fucking looking at?"

Everyone turned the other way and try to ignore the scene. Eira was shock beyond words and I was stressed, not because of the bloody scene that was happening, it was rather **who** caused that made me stressed out. I signed as I walk towards the woman who was beating the guy up. Eira looked like she wanted to stop me but was too afraid to get close to the mad woman. I was just behind the woman, when-

"Will you knock it off before you kill the guy, you baka!" I said as I punched the woman behind the head. The woman stop beat the guy only to hold her head.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO THE FUCK PUNCHED ME!?"

"It's me, who else would it be?" I replied with a bored expression as Kate finally looked back.

"Tori?" she asked as I rolled my eyes because I know how this ends.

"TORI! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" shouted Kate as she hugged and smoothers me to death. It's great I found her, but sometimes she takes thing way too far.

"THAT KATE!?" shouted Eira with her eyes popping out and pointed on Kate.

"Not who you were expecting, huh?" I asked.

"You weren't joking when you say Kate is hard to miss," she replied with a sweat drop behind her.

"More than you know."

"Hey, Tori, who's this?" asked Kate.

"Kate, this is Eira McCloud, a friend of mine. Eira, meet my best friend, Katharina Rosa Del Argon."

"Just call me Kate, everyone does."

"Well…it's nice to finally meet you Kate. Tori always talks about you."

"Really? Anyway, it's nice to meet you too, Eira!"

"Um… Kate?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I hate to be the kill joy of this reunion, but I think we have to run," I explained as I pointed behind us. There were some help for the guy and several marines arriving at the scene. Kate had a doom expression.

"I' am not back to jail!" explained Kate as she starts to run away.

"Back to jail?" said Eira as she grimaced. I pat her in the back and said, "I'll explained later, right now let get out of here."

"Right," replied Eira as we run so we won't lose Kate.

* * *

**Kate finally made an appearance! So Kate is the type of drunk that becomes extremely violent.**

**And thank you Monkey D. Writer for telling me my mistake.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review and comment!**


	10. Birthday in Sabaody Archipelago

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"I' AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHEN I FUCKING SEE HIM!" shouted Kate to the world as she grabs everyone's attention. You're probably wondering why the hell is Kate cursing and yelling. Well… Kate is always cursing even as a kid. I' am pretty sure she knows every curse word in the book and as for why Kate is yelling … well that because I told her what happened to me so far since arriving in this world. Kate did **not** like the fact that pinky had sexual harassed me on several occasions.

"Um… Kate can you please calm down?" asked Eira.

"I'LL CALM DOWN, WHEN I GREET THAT FUCKER WITH KICK TO THE FACE!" replied

_That can't be good… hopefully pinky doesn't have his shades on when he meets Kate _I thought as I knew that **exactly** what she'll do to pinky… although I really want to see that!

_Wait minute! Why should I care if he gets hurt or not! _

"So what will you two do now?" asked Eira as that really got me thinking. Now, that I found Kate, I really don't know idea what to do next.

"How about shopping since were in touring area?" asked Kate.

"That a great idea!" replied Eira.

_Kate? Shopping? That can't be right _I thought since Kate doesn't go shopping for anything… **at all**.

"Kate, why do you really want to go shopping?," I asked.

"Well, I though we go shopping, so you two can change."

"Huh?" replied Eira and me.

"I'll be honest… Tori, you look like a punk that just got raped and Eira, you looks like sexy French maid," replied Kate with crossed arms as Eira and me looked down to what we were wearing. Eira was wearing French maid outfit minus the hat( Thinks of Baby 5's outfit with short sleeves). And I was wearing a ripped black shirt that was showing too much of my chest and the white bra. It also exposed my stomach, not that I mind that part. I was wearing a short red plait skirt that were ripped in the sides expect for a few black strings along with ripped black stockings. The only thing I liked about the outfit was the white combat boots that almost reach my knees. I' am still wearing my mother's locket with my earrings…Kate was right about our outfits. I forgot that I had stripper's clothes on, because I have been wearing this type of clothes since arriving here.

"You didn't noticed did you?" asked Kate.

"Try wearing them for about…" I stopped as I turned to Eira.

"For a month and half" she replied.

"Like she said and noticed," I said.

"Good point, speaking of about month… what is today's date?" asked Kate.

"I don't know."

"It's May 3th" replied Eira as Kate looked at her in shock and then gave me a playful nuggie with a grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday Tori! So today is yours seventeen birthday!" stated Kate.

"Today is your birthday?" asked Eira

"Ya, but I never to expect to spent birthday _here,"_

"I don't think anyone would" replied Eira with a giggle.

"All more reason to go shopping and get some less degrading outfits!" shouted Kate.

"So you have money?" I asked as Kate flinched.

"…"

"You wasted on the alcohol didn't you?"

"You know me to well" said Kate as she sticks out her tongue, which had a black stone piercing in the central.

"You're unbelievable!" I said as I signed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Eira as I looked in the crowd and froze.

"Oi? Tori?" asked Kate as I dragged Eira and Kate into whatever shop.

"What was all that about?" asked Kate.

"I just saw pinky in the crowd" I replied as Kate looked mad and was about to stomp out. Eira and me stopped her. As much I want to see Kate kick his face, I rather avoid that in a public area.

"Let me go! So I kill that fucker!" shouted Kate as she struggled to be free.

"Do you want the marines to come?!" I shouted as Kate stopped immediately. Kate really doesn't like marines since in her mind marines are the same as cops from our world, which equals jail.

"I do hate you sometime…" said Kate as she stopped struggling.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked some guy that looked to be the manager of the shop. He had long girly black hair and was wearing a pink frilly dress with black high heels. He also had weird face (Think Kamabakka citizen's face). The man looked at each of us until he stopped at me. He first looked astounded before his eyes became stars.

"YOU LOOK LIKE **HER**! WOULD YOU BE A MODEL FOR MY CLOTHES LINE?!" he asked as held his hands together like a plea and doing some freak dance, I think (Think Sanji when his with Nami or Robin).

_Who the hell is __**her**__? I' am regretting to entering this shop… _I thought as this guy was giving me the creeps, just like pinky and that **a lot** to say. Kate got in the middle and said-

"If my friend agrees to be your model, we can get anything in your shop for free."

"Yes!" he said as I grabbed Kate as Eira and the creeper looked at us confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

"Get us freebies," replied Kate replied in a whisper.

"I don't agree this!"

"Relax Tori, the guy has to be a citizen ofKamabakka Kingdom."

"A citizen of what Kingdom?"

"I'll explain later. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, he won't pull any moves on you."

"I really doubt that…" I whispered as I looked back as he wait with star eyes. The guy was really giving me the creeps…

"So what do you say?"

"…Fine, But you own me BIG time!"

"I' am O.K. with that."

"So do we have a deal?" asked the creepy shopkeeper.

"Yes, we do have deal!" said Kate.

"EXCELLENT! Come this way, Miss!" said the creeper as I followed his directions without give a glare to Kate for setting me up.

~No one's POV~

"She not happy about this," stated Eira.

"I know, but she trust my judgment," replied Kate.

"Ooo…So ,Kate, how long have you known Tori?"

"Since she was born."

"So what were her folks like?"

"You saw her right eye, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So what you thought of it?"

"Well… It was surprising. I really thought only-"

"Tori was only raised by her mother, may her soul rest in peace, but she doesn't know anything about her father."

"Really? She has no idea her father was?"

"Nope, Not a clue… She doesn't know who he really is or how does he looked like. She doesn't even know his name or is he even alive."

"Do you know by any chance?" asked Eira as Kate gave her a smirk.

"So you do know… Why haven't you told her?"

"Because it was Kana's last request."

"Kana?"

"Tori's mom. She asked me, if anything would have happened to her, I'll be the one responsible to tell her when the time is right."

"Don't you think now the time is right? I' am mean she is seventeen now."

"No, I don't think it's time and besides, she haven't meet the requirements."

"Requirements?"

"I can't tell her anything because it very difficult to believe without any proof, so the requirements are proofs she will eventually find _here_."

"Why's that? How can she find anything _here_, when she originally isn't from _here?"_

"Because no one can escape facts that comes from reminiscing pieces of the past."

"Huh?"

"You will see… when the time comes."

* * *

**So Kate knows the identity of Tori's father!**

**Who could it be! One way to find!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please comment and review!**


	11. Tori's sword

**Sorry that I didn't update as of late, been busy with things…**

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs. **

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

"I said was sorry," said Kate as I refused to talk to her. Never again will I model for anyone… **ever!** Not even for all the money in the world! How the hell do models this?! You need to turn your head a bit to the right, and then you need lean more left. And this and that… AAaarh! If I need to hear one more subject from Kate, I' am going to murder her!

"Well… Look on the bright side, we got some new clothes for free" said Eira. I looked at the new clothes Eira and me got, which was a purple short-sleeved shirt that showed my stomach with some low rider ripped blue skinny jeans with a blue belt. I keep the boots from the other outfit along with my jewelry. Eira was a simple black sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and black sandals. She also had this somewhat Indian style jewelry that she had got from her father. Although she has a point, I' am still not talking to Kate.

"Tori, the modeling couldn't have been that bad especially since the manger even gave you money for being a great model," said Kate.

"Try wearing about fifty formal dresses and posing for three hours, then we'll talk."

"At least it wasn't modeling for lingerie."

"Be graceful it wasn't."

"So if I find-"

"Shut it before I find something to cut that tongue of your."

"Alright my lips are sealed."

"That modeling really stressed me out…" I said as I stretch my sorrow muscles.

"What do you normally do when you're stressed out?" asked Eira.

"Swordplay or piano."

"So you're a swordswoman?"

"Tori is a fucking sword prodigy back _home_," replied Kate.

"I' am not a prodigy, I' am only good with katanas."

"You're good with any fucking Japanese sword."

"I guess we should get Tori a sword then, consisted how dangerous _here_ is," said Eira as we both agree.

"Just a head up, Eira, but Tori is really picky with swords" I heard Kate said.

"What was that, Kate?" I said as I glared at Kate.

"Nothing, I said nothing."

_Ya right_…I thought as we entered a weapon shop, which was surprise to see that they have one in this part of town. The shop had many different types of katanas and guns and the shopkeeper was middle age man with hyper expression. But it looks like Kate was right; this is going to take a while.

"Welcome to my shop! How can I help you, young ladies?"

"I' am looking for a sword to buy, but I don't have a clue where to start…"

"Well, you came to the right place! So you're a swordsman?"

"You mean swordswoman?" corrected Kate as I rolled my eyes as the shopkeeper looked at Kate strangely.

"You can ignore her if you want," I stated.

"Um… yes, well then… let get started!" shouted the shopkeeper as start with a pile of swords. Yep, this is going to be a while.

~No one POV~

"How long this is going to take?" asked Eira.

"Knowing Tori, it will take fucking forever," replied Kate.

"So you want to look for weapons, too?"

"Nah, I may not look like it but I' am a mix martial artist."

"A mix martial artist?"

"It means I mix several other martial artist style together to my prefers. In my case it's Taekwondo and Karate."

"Ooo…"

"So are you going to look for one?"

"I'll look for a guns."

"You don't strike me as a sniper."

"I get told that a lot."

"How good are you?"

"My brother said my aim is really accuracy."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, his name is Ravi."

"That cool, is he albino too?"

"No, he's not. What about you?"

"Third eldest out of ten children."

"Ten children?"

"Yep, and all are either twins or a triple."

"Wait, you have a twin?"

"Everyone in the family has at least has a twin! Even my fucking _folks_ and grandparents are twins or triples! And don't even get me started with my cousins!"

"That a long line of twins."

"Tell me about…"

~Tori's POV~

Even after showing me a bundle of swords, I couldn't find the right one. Don't get me wrong, many of the swords were well crated, but they weren't right for me. Their length and weight were way off for my taste. But the shopkeeper didn't seem to mind, rather he seem to be enjoying himself.

"How about this one?" asked the shopkeeper as he handed be a katana with a black blade with the cross guard hand and a red saya. The sword is in great condition, clean and sharp. But it shared the same problems as the others, its length and weight wasn't for me.

"No, its length is closer to the idea, but its weight is too heavy for me," I explained.

"You are very picky," replied the shopkeeper.

"So been told, but I can't help it. I want to pick a sword that perfect for me and I want the sword chooses me."

"What do you mean?"

"Call me insane or stupid if you want, but I think every sword is a person. It has its own personality and its own history. And like people, it chooses who it wants to be with."

"So you don't care about appearances of the sword, rather you want is compatibility and acceptation between you and the blade?"

"Yes, that right."

"I wonder…" whispered the shopkeeper as I looked at him confused. The shopkeeper left me for a minute and came back with a blade that was completely different from the rest he showed me. It was a long sword katana with sheath white and light blue (Think of Zoro's shusui), but the biggest different it has from the others is the lack of the hand guard. Its length is longer than the average katana, and yet not long enough to be consisted a different class of blade. The old man handed me the sword, and the weight of it was extremely light consisting its length. The length and weight was perfect. Once I took the sword out of it sheath, I was amazed that blade didn't have the normal black and grey coloration, it have a silver and white coloration.

"The sword was truly a unique blade," I said.

"The blade is called Shirohime."

"White princess? The name suits her."

"So what do you think?" asked the keeper as I swung Shirohime several times and the follow between Shirohime and me was completely in sync.

"She's the perfect princess."

"I' am glad, someone can finally recognized Shirohime's value…"

"Then you had some customs with bad eyes, mister. Anyway, how much does she cost?"

"Normally a sword like Shirohime is extremely valuable and rare to come by. So costs of this swords are at least six hundred million beli or more."

"Then I can't afford her." I said as I return Shiro back to her saya and returned her to the owner. But the owner refused.

"Keep Shirohime, I don't think I'll find someone who see the blade as a person and takes the blade's consideration. Many have forgot that she is a very high-class sword and think she's a stick, so I won't benefit much from her. So she's yours."

"Thank you, I'll take good care of her."

"Your welcome" replied the shopkeeper as I tied Shirohime with white rope on her saya to my belt.

"Oi Tori! Are you done?" shouted Kate.

"Ya I' am finished!"

"Fucking miracles do happen! That was quick!" shouted Kate as the keeper looked at her strangely again. I went over there only to hear Kate say-

"Why the fuck do you want to buy a stick?"

_Sometimes, I wonder how Kate is my best friend…_

* * *

**Saya is sheath of the sword, incase your wondering.**

**And order of Kate's siblings goes something like like this.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please comment and review!**


	12. Sword Competition part 1

**Sorry that I update late again, been busy with collage…**

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

"So now that you two have everything you need, what are you going to do?" asked Eira as her question got me thinking and by the look on Kate's face, I say she is stump just as I was.

"That a good question…" said Kate.

"I guess we can look for clues to go back _home_," I said.

"I guess…so, Eira, how much do you know about the stories _home?"_

"Well, I can't say it, there's too many people here. I'll tell later when we're in a secluded area."

"Fair enough" I said.

"So now what?" asked Kate. We really are clueless on what to do.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" shout someone as we looked and saw a large group surrounding an area.

"What going on?" I asked.

"How the fuck I' am I suppose know?" replied Kate.

"Was I asking you?"

"I don't know who the fuck you're talking to."

"So you want to check it out?"

"Fuck ya!"

"Eira?" I asked, as Eira seem to be in deep thought.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, though she still looked like something was bothering her. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"What eating ya, Eira?" asked Kate.

"There something I forgot, something about today…" said Eira as we walked the large group of people into the center. There was a large square arena built by silver marble surround millions of people.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER SWORD COMPETITION! SWORDSMANS THAT HAVE SURVIVED THE GRAND LINE TO THIS POINT COME AND COMPETE AND TEST YOUR SKILLS AND ABILITIES TO WIN THE TITLE OF CHAMPION OF SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO! THE PIRZE IS 100,000,000 BELIS AND A NEW WORLD LOG POSE!" shouted the man in the ring.

"That's right! Today is the first premiere of the sword competition," said Eira.

"Little bit too late for that" Kate and me said as Eira gave a smile.

"Anyway, what does he mean by 'those you survived the Grand Line?'" I asked, as everyone looked at me strangely or gasped in shock. I was confused as Kate faced palm herself and Eira just signed and shock her head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"How can you not know how dangerous the Grand Line is!?" asked some random guy.

"That girl won't survive in New World!" said someone else as others were saying similar remarks. I was getting pissed off; people _here_ were judging me like a freak… just like those assholes from _home. _Kate cut in to shut them up.

"YO ASSHOLES, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" cursed Kate to the world. More people gasped and some covered the children's ears.

"Oi, Lady!" shouted a guy with black hair with a scar across face. The guy wasn't alone, he had two others guys with him. One had brown hair with a lot of piecing and looked like a rooster; while the other one looked like a pig with black hair and being fat. Overall they all had a cocky look like they're the bosses, when they're fucking the ugliest I ever seen. Kate snapped in their direction.

"What do you fuckers want?" asked Kate as the scarred man, who I assume as the leader, looked at us like we're a piece of meat, this guy is getting more disgusting and creepy by ever second, and didn't think it was possible for anyone to be creeper than pinky.

_Wait…WHAT!? Why the hell I' am I think of that pink freak! _I thought as shock my head to erase pink freak's image out of my mind.

"Now that I' am looking at ya, the three of ya are babes. How about you and your friends get together with us to have some fun after I win this competition," said the creep as I' am getting a bad feeling about this.

"How about no, you worthless fucking piece of shit!" said Kate as she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"BOSS!" shouted the grunts as they came to their leader's aid.

"How pathetic you are! I bet Tori can beat you with only one move!"

_O Hell no! You did not just set me up! _I thought as take back what I said. I wished Kate didn't stepped in at all!

"You fucking bitch! Is that a bet!?"

"You fucking bet it is!"

"This can't be good…" said Eira.

_If only knew you…_

"_If_ you win, we'll go with you guys-" said Kate as I was pissed off at her for setting this deal without our permission. Eira looked like she was going to have a panic attack or faint at any minute. People around were getting nosy and interest about the bet including the announcer. Damn nosy people…

"But if Tori wins, you all have to wear have really girly and pink dresses with wigs, make up, and high heels. Run around the entire archipelago and shouting ' I' am pretty princess!'" said Kate as some of the people were making bet of their own, while some were laughing or giggling about the idea.

"You got you're a deal," said the creep, as I really had no choice but to participate the competition, no thanks to Kate. I really want to murder her now!

"ALL PARTICIPANTS MUST CREATE THEIR ENTERANCE LICENSE IN ORDER TO ENTER THE RING!" yelled the announcer as he gave the creeper and me papers to sign in. I was relieve it was a similar in create a medical record account or something like. We were both done and handed to the announcer.

"SINCE YOU TO MADE A INTERESTING BET, YOU TWO WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO! SO, PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!"

~No one POV~

"Is Tori going to be O.K.?" asked Eira.

"She'll be fine," replied Kate as Tori and thug leader enter the arena.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Are you always a worrywart?"

"Hey Boss, try not to bang up her so much, cuz I want that one!" shouted the rooster guy.

"You like that midget? You got so weird taste, brother," said the pig guy.

"Oh? Which one do you want?"

"I want the albino babe, cuz she looks like a red eyed angel," replied the pig as winked at Eira and she looked at him with disgust.

"You know what? Fuck you! Tori got this" taunted Kate as she gave them the middle finger.

"It's not too late to back down, midget" said the leader as he draws his sword.

"In your dream, asshole," replied Tori with a bored expression.

"You really think you can beat me with that stick you have?"

"And do you really call yourself a swordsman?" replied Tori as she placed her hand on the handle, but doesn't draw the sword out.

"ARE YOU TO READY?!" screamed the announcer as crowd roared with excitement.

"Let's get this over with," said Tori.

"BEGIN!" shouted the announcer as the thug charged at Tori. She remained perfectly still until he was in her range. In a flash, Tori was standing behind him with Shirohime out of its saya and wind blew on the direction of the sword.

"Kaze ejji" said Tori as she sheathed Shirohime back in her sheath and the thug collapsed. The announcer went up to the thug as the crowd was left to wonder.

"What just happened?" asked Eira as she was just as dumbfounded and clueless as everyone else.

"The match is over, that what" replied Kate.

"THIS IS … INCREDIBLE! SHE DEFEATED HER OPPONENT WITH ONE ATTACK WITH AMAZING SPEED THAT WE COULDN'T EVEN SEE THE SWORD MOVE," yelled the announcer as everyone else left in shock with their mouths wide up, including the thug boss's lackeys. Eira was speechless as looked at Kate for the answers.

"That her sword style, Sairento Ken."

"Sairento Ken?"

"Yep! It's a style where the swordsman moves so fast that their blade is both unheard and unseen by the untrained eye, or else, that what Tori explained what it was when she invented.

"She created it?"

"Yep, and that why she is the best swordsman from _home."_

"Oooh, she's really amazing!"

"I know, right!"

~Somewhere else near by~

"So my little chick knows a thing about the sword?" asked Doflamingo as he watched the competition roll from his V.I.P room in competition grounds.

"So it seems" replied Baby 5.

"Fufufu! My chick is really full of surprises! You really can't get tired of her."

"…"

Now, question is… what other surprises will my chick reveal next?

* * *

**That it for this chapter!**

**I apologized for the late update, I'll try to update sooner!**

**"Kaze Ejji" means wind edge.**

**"Sairento Ken" means silent sword.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please comment or review!**


	13. Sword Competition part 2

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

~No One's POV~

"YOU BITCH!" shouted an abnormally large man as he swung his equally large cutlass at Tori, who dodged by performing a backwalk over back handspring. The huge man continually swung the cutlass in whatever directions Tori landed. She was dodging them but with some few close calls. The man was strong, but he was clearly just hitting whatever and just trying to get lucky.

"OSO HAS TORI IN THE DEFENCE WITH HIS BARRAGE OF ATTACKS! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO LAY A BLOW ON HIM OR WILL HE FINISH THE MATCH WITHOUT A SCRATH!?" said the announcer as the crowd goes wild as the match continued.

"BEAT HIS GIANT ASS, TORI!" cheered Kate with enthusiasm.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" cheered Eira with the same enthusiasm as Kate.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Tori with a confined smirk.

"YOU think you can beat me! Then let me show you how wrong you are!" replied Oso as he thrust a powerful swing as Tori was about to dodge the attack, but no one saw what happened next because the swing caused a large smoke that covered the two swordsman.

"WE ARE UNABLE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR COMBATANTS! DID OSO HIT HIS MARK! WE'LL ONLY KNOW WHEN THE SMOKE CLEAR UP!" shouted the announcer as the smoke cleared up and showed Oso with a victorious smile.

"I'M THE WINNER!" shouted Oso as some of the crowd cheered with him. Kate and Eira watch with anxiety what happened to Tori.

"Don't count a victory when your foe still up," said Tori as she came out of the mist as she run up Oso's sword with Shirohime in hand. Oso tried to lift his sword but realized his sword is lounged to the floor.

"TORI WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE OSO'S ATTACK AND NOW IS RUNNING UP OSO'S SWORD!" shouted the speaker.

"Burēdo no hour," shouted Tori as she finished Oso off with one move that slashed his upper body. Tori had to hold on to the giant as he fell and then a huge gust of wind blew. The wind blew a couple of people off the arena, as Kate and Eira were barely able to stay in place. Everything became quiet after the fall.

"OSO THE GIANT IS KNOCKED OUT, SO THE WINNER OF THE ROUND IS TORI WALKER!" shouted the announcer as the crowd went wild.

"SHE DID, KATE! SHE DID" shouted Eira as she was jumping up and down, overflowing with happiness.

"I KNEW SHE'LL BEAT HIS SORRY ASS!" replied Kate as she joined Eira in her happy circle.

"TORI WILL BE FIGHTING IN THE FINAL ROUNDS! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER! STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT! HOWEVER DUE TO OSO'S RAMPAGE, WE HAVE TO POSTPONE THE COMPETITION AND CONTINUE TOMORROW," said the announcer as several people came and lift Oso off the arena so they can start rebuilding the arena. Tori left the arena with a few light cuts and scratches as she walks to Kate and Eira.

~Tori's POV~

I'm glad that the giant was destructive and almost wreaked the entire arena, because I need a break from sword fighting. I just want take a shower and rest up for the final rounds.

"Tori!" I heard someone called out to me and I saw it was Eira and Kate.

"Coagulation on making this far!" Eira.

"I knew you'll beat him, but I thought you would faint first become of his size" Kate said and she's kinda right. I thought I was going to faint too when I saw Oso's size, I am an ant next to him! But I guess I have to thank both Kuma and Pinky for the mini introduction on "how big people can grow in this world."

"So how does it feel about fighting some real swordsman?" asked Kate.

"It's a nice change of pace and it's a bit odd?"

"Odd how?"

"Think about the situation we have."

"You still hanging on to that?"

"And aren't you bit too carefree about this?"

"Good argument, but I really don't care."

_You don't care! How can you not fucking care when you somehow drifted to another world in your sleep! _I thought as Kate gave me a smirk as I gripped my teeth. She understood my silent complains.

"Em… Are you Tori Walker by any chance?" asked some guy that looked to be one of the workers for the competition.

"Yes, I am."

"I' am one of the worker here. One of the sponsors of the event has given a room for you to stay in. So if you please and follow me," said the attendant as my friends took about two steps.

"Sorry, only swordsmen allowed."

"WHAT!?" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO!" shouted Kate as she grabbed the attendant's shirt, o Kate when will you learn that this will only get you in trouble.

"So-Sorry… Those are the rules!" replied the guy as he looked like he was shitting blocks.

"Kate will you please stop scaring the poor guy…" asked Eira as Kate dropped the worker.

"Sorry about that… it's just Kate just found Tori today after a long time being separated and don't want to be separated from her so soon. So please, if there any way that we can go with Tori, I would really appreciate it."

"Well… Since you asked nicely, I may get you some guest passes so you can go with your friends," asked the worker as he blushed and used his watch that had some black snail inside. Then other worker appeared soon after.

"Really!? Thank you!" thanked Eira as the guy soon has hearts for eyes.

_Since you asked nicely, my ass! You're only doing us a favor because you think Eira is cute!_

"Oi Tori, Eira is scary!" whispered Kate.

"Scary, how?" I whispered back.

"Something just tells me."

"Eeeh… O.K."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Eira.

"Oo nothing important!" replied Kate as Eira was confused.

"It's nothing really!" I said as Eira was still confused but let it be.

"Anyway, Tori… Just be careful, something strange about this" warned Eira in a whispered tone.

"Have to agree with Eira, there definitely something fishy here. So just be careful" said Kate.

"Ok, I will."

"Ok, be safe," replied Eira as she and Kate left and followed the heart eyed worker as I followed the other worker.

~Minutes Later still Tori's POV~

"This is your room" said the attendant as he left the room. The room looked like a luxurious penthouse room.

_This room has Pinky's name all over _I thought as I just realized what I just thought.

"I must be really tired if I'm thinking about birdbrain" I complained as I went to the bathroom. The bathroom took the penthouse theme like the rest of the room with the tub filled with hot water. The hot water felt great against my aching and tired body. The people here can really treat a girl. So when I got out of the tub to put the on some of the clothes they provide. What they provide was a muti-layer forest green mini dress. The dress is cute but I prefer pants and shirts any day. I was drying my hair when I heard-

"Fufufu! Hello my little chick."

* * *

**Burēdo no hour means Halls of blades.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please comment and review!**


	14. Warlord Meeting part 1

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought or flashbacks.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

**~Tori's POV~**

I twitched when I saw birdbrain in front of me.

"Fufu! Miss me?"

"AAAAAAH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" I shouted as I tried to close bathroom door. But Pinky lounged his foot on the door and hand on the handle. Pinky is a lot stronger than he looks.

"Missed you too, my little chick."

"GO TO HELL AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR CHICK!"

"Fufufu! Still the feisty little bird I found, even though you found your talons."

"Talons? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't think you were a swordsman."

"Since when you were watching!?"

"Since the beginning. And I got to say, you're good with a sword, despite being so small."

"Shut the hell up! Size got nothing of swordsmanship!"

"Fufu! Just saying a compliment."

"Doesn't sound like one! And why are you here, anyways!?"

"To pick you up."

"LIKE HELL I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

**~Same time somewhere else, No one's POV~**

"Are you worried about Tori?" asked Eira as she and Kate were still in the sword competitions grounds.

"A little bit, but I' am sure she's all right," replied Kate as she drank her twenty-seven mug of alcohol. Eira and Kate were located in a bar where they served free alcoholic beverages.

"Aaah! That was good! Bartender, serve me another other one!"

"Don't you think you had enough?" asked the bartender.

"Na, Still sober, so it's alright!"

"If you say so…" said the bartender as he served Kate another mug.

"Thank You!" thanked Kate as the bartender served someone else.

"I don't know, I having this strong feeling that Tori is in trouble," said Eira.

"Relax Eira! Tori can handle herself just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Aaa! Stopping being a worrywart and live a little," replied Kate as she put her arm on Eira's shoulder and Eira her mug.

"I' m still worried about Tori…"

"I already told you Tori can take care of herself. Besides she has a sword and knows how to use it! She can defense herself!"

"When you put it that way… I guess you're right," replied Eira as she drank the mug.

"That the spirit! So let enjoy ourselves until she comes back! Bartender!" replied Kate.

"But I am get other feeling that am forgetting something… What was it?"

**~Back with Tori in her POV~**

_This is not happening!_

"Fufu! I' m sure the meeting will be more interesting with you around."

"In case you haven't noticed, am not a member of World Government or Warlord, so thereof, I don't **need** to go."

"Fufu! I' am a pirate, I do whatever I please!"

"So I noticed… and I have to ask you one more thing."

"What?"

"Why the hell am I being handle like a sack of rice!" I shouted as me and Pinky were inside of the Marine Headquarter and heading for the meeting. Pinky is carrying me on his shoulder, like a ragdoll. Then he turned me around and I landed in his arms in a bridal style.

"Better?"

"I guess… but why couldn't I bring Shirohime?"

"Who?"

"My sword."

"Because I don't used swords and it would be odd if I start carrying them."

"Asshole…"I whispered. I' m sure you're wondering, how the fuck did I ended up this way. Well Birdbrain and me were having door in the middle war when he brought up the deal.

_"Did you promise you'll go with me?" asked Pinky._

_"But I found Kate! So the deal is finished!" I replied._

_"Fufufu! Not quite, you agreed you'll come with me to the meeting to have a better chance on finding your friend-"_

_"Which I did so the deal is done!" I replied as Pinky got thru the door. I backed up with every step he took. He grabbing both my arms in one hand and put me against the wall. He covered all escape routes and used his weight and size to cut all movements. He placed his hand under my chin to make me look up at him._

_"However, you never said that the deal was finished when you found your friend. So the deal is still on and you better keep you're side of the bargained." _

_"Or else what?"_

_"Fufu! You of all should know what happens when you push your limits."_

_"You never going to give up are you?"_

_"You know me so well," _replied Pinky as I finally agreed to go with him, **much** to my discomfort. Thus leading us to the present time. So I have to sit back and try to enjoy the trip, which I fucking hate right now.

"I want you to stay quiet and out of sight during this whole meeting, got it, my little chick?"

"Ya…Ya, whatever, I'll stay quiet," I replied with a bored tone as now I don't give a shit of that pet title he used me, when were alone. I hide in Pinky's famous pink feather jacket before the door opened. We entered a room that a white room, just like fucking everything about this place or at less from what I'm seeing.

"I see you finally decide to join us. Thank you for coming, scum of the sea," said by a middle age looking man that has a strange ass hat with braided beard. There was a couple of other people in the room, who I assume is important but don't know. The only person I recognized in the room was Kuma.

"Fufu! Thank you, so thoughtful of you for using my formal title like that," replied Pinky.

"So let's beginning. I doubt any more of the Warlords plan to attend. Truth be told, two out of six is more than I expected."

_This is get way too awkward…_ I thought, as it was clear to anyone as clueless as me that the braid bread marine, whoever he is, doesn't get along with pirates.

"Smart man! I didn't plan to come either, but the **business **back homeis going so well it basically runs itself. So I took a vacation. I ended up here by sheer boredom,"

_Bullshit! You came to this meeting because you thought this might be interesting!_ I thought as Pinky as he sat in the meeting table and place me between his legs. So am stuck to this meeting until it was done.

"Forgive me for not appalling your business success. I' am afraid, for the rest of us, there are a few things more stressing than a booming pirate industry,"

"Fufufu! Well, I admire a man who not afraid to speak his mind; I would remember, admiral, that there are limits."

_Say the person who won't an insult to the face… _

"It so good to hear your dullest tones again, Doflamingo. And to you, Admiral Sengoku, I hope you been well," said a new voice. It sounds like a gentleman with dangerous aura. This new guy seemed to around Pinky's age. I tried to sneak a peek thru Pinky's jacket. Newcomer was tall man and lean but small compare to some other people here, like Birdbrain and Kuma. He also was shirtless with a hat with a feather and a black coat. He also had a huge black sword on his back, but I couldn't tell what type it is. When I looked at his eyes, I was blown away with shock. He had yellow eyes that resemble a hawk. His eyes were…

"Hawkeye!" said one of the marines as I got out of my traces and hide back in Pinky's jacket.

"I must say, I never understood why the seven warlords and the navy insist on pretend that they get along. Maybe perhaps you can enlighten me."

"Hawkeye Mihawk, perhaps this get me together will be interesting after all," replied Pinky.

_Once again… bullshit._

"What brings you here, Mihawk?" asked Braids.

"Well, I heard about your meeting and I might sit on it. I have an interest on the pirates that you'll be discussing and I'll like to stay inform. That is all," replied Mihawk.

"Forgive me the intrusion. But if Hawkeye is staying, then perhaps you won't mind adding one more to the party. I will tell you though that mind intentions are a bit less passive than his are," said a new guy.

"Who are you exactly and how did you get here anyway?" asked a marine in a purple suit.

"Quite a prestigious group you assembled here, Admiral. I am truly impressed. I was hoping I might join you. I heard the news about Crocodile. It a terribly shame he's gone," stated the new guy as everyone looked at the new guy on the scene including me. The guy had a dark blue jumper and top hat. He also had a cane and tap shoes. He was pale as hell and I only can think of two words that fit his face perfectly… psycho rapist.

"Fortunately for you, I come with an offer a solution to your little problem. The six warlords don't have the same ring to it, does is?"

"I know him. That man is Laffite!" said other marine in a brown suit.

"Whose Laffite?" asked Braids and I have to agree with him. Who the hell is Laffite?

"Ahh! Someone here has heard my name before, but I thought was forgotten," said Laffite, as he seem amused.

"A long time ago, he was a respected peace official in West Blue Sea. But he disappeared after a scandal ruined his reputation."

"Haha! I glad you're well informed. Who I am doesn't matter, all that is in the past. I've come here to talk you about other man, only I believe would make excellent addiction to the warlords."

"Oh? Do tell," said Braids.

"Why not let my captain, Blackbeard, join the warlords?"

"Blackbeard? Never heard of him," said a marine in the purple.

"We can't place a pirate that doesn't have a bounty on his head!," said another Marines. The room had agree and not put Blackbeard as one of the warlords.

"That will change with time. However I want you to remember the name 'Blackbeard' his crew 'The Blackbeard Pirates'. With all that said, I gave you adieu," replied Laffite as he jumps down the window. The dude his fucking nut psychopath with a rapist's face!

"That one intruder gone," said Mihawk and I didn't like he said that.

"What do you mean 'that one intruder gone'?" asked Braids and I really don't like were this is going.

"There other one that has been here for a while."

"And where is this _intruder_?"

"She is hiding in Doflamingo's jacket."

_FUCK!_

* * *

**If you watched OP episode 151 you would know that used a portion of it. I' m sorry for the late update and for not warning you ahead of time. I went to a camping trip with my family with no Internet and just returned home today. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review and comment.**


	15. Warlord Meeting part 2

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought or flashbacks.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

**~Tori's POV~**

_I'm so fucking doom!_ I thought as I was sitting on Pinky's lap with everyone staring at me. I was nervous as hell and it didn't help there was an awkward silence that really isn't helping my nerves.

"So might explaining us, why you snuck a woman into the meeting, Doflamingo?" asked Braids.

"Fufu! Well, I thought my little chick and me could bond more if I took her with me. Though it looks like my chicky is being shy," replied Pinky as put his arms around me. It was a nice feeling to have someone am familiar with around, even if it's Pinky.

"You know you are not allowed to bring outsiders."

"So what? I' am a pirate! I'll do whatever I want."

"Um, sorry to interrupt your derogation, but I tried to tell Pinky off that he shouldn't bring me here," I answered as the other marines gave me a questioned look expect for an old lady, Kuma, Braids, and Mihawk. They stayed expressionless.

"Chicky, would you not used that name in public?" asked Pinky as he forced me look up. To someone who doesn't know him well, looked like he was asking. But the truth is he wasn't asking, he was ordering.

"You think I liked to be called those stupid pet names ? Then you're sadly mistaken, Birdbrain."

"What is your name?" asked Braids as Pinky let go of me.

"Tori, Tori Walker."

"I' am Sengoku,"

"Pleasure to meet you," I greeted politely with an insecure smile. It was hard to give a genuine smile on a guy who looks and act intimidating and expressionless.

"Why are you here?"

"Because Pinky forced me."

"If Doflamingo didn't forced you to come, what would you be?"

"I don't know. Anything is better than staying with Pinky."

"You really do say the meanest things about me," said Brainbrain.

"I really don't care what you think."

"Which reminds me, were you able to find your friend, Miss Tori?" asked Kuma.

"You two have meet?" asked Sengoku.

"Ya, we met this morning in the marine docking area and yes, I found Kate. But she's probably in sword competition ground, drinking in some bar with Eira," I explained.

"I' am glad you were able to located your friend, but why would she be sword competition," asked Kuma.

"She isn't, I am."

"You're a swordsman?"

"Yes."

"And where is your sword?" asked Mihawk. It was hard enough to stay calm with Sengoku. But with Mihawk it was a whole lot harder even if –

"Are you going to answer," asked Mihawk again.

"I was forced to leave Shirohime behind, because **someone** didn't let me bring her."

"Shirohime?" asked marine.

"That the name of my sword have problem?"

"I understand that the swords' name but why call it a she?"

"If you're asking dumb questions when you carry a sword yourself. Then you're not a true swordsman."

"Are you saying that my swordsmanship is weak!?" shouted the marine as he stood up from his seat.

"I didn't say that. I only said if you only think of swords as tools, and then your swordsmanship is never going to reach its full potential. That all."

"Rrrrh!" sneered the marine as he grinds his teeth.

"What are your thoughts about a true swordsman?" asked Mihawk.

"Well… I think what makes a true swordsman is someone who treats theirs swords as person."

"Why is that?"

"Because every sword has its own history and personality even if it's mass-produced like a cutlass. Two swords are never alike, despite its appearance. So if someone thinks that all swords are the same, then that someone can't reach their potential. Because there isn't any connect between them and this will cause a distortion of harmony and balance. But this is only my option, everyone is titled to their."

"…"

"Fufufu! Didn't think you felt so strongly about swords."

"There's lot of things you don't know about me and I should be going, before interrupted this meeting more than I have," I said because I **really** don't want o stay here anymore. Too much pressure here. I stood up to leave the room before Pinky grabbed my arm.

"You're forgetting the deal."

"I haven't forgotten. The original deal was that I accompanied you to the meeting; you never said I **had** to stay here. And before you mention the promise that was finished the moment I was discovered; so there is nothing for me to stay for."

"Still not letting you leave."

"Had a feeling were going to say that," I replied as I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The marines were a shocked; expect Mihawk, Kuma, Sengoku, and the old lady. Pinky stayed up, even though he was obviously hurt.

"I' m sorry once again for further delays in your meeting and may you have a good day," I said as I leave the room.

**~No one's POV~**

"Well, the girl was certainly different from what I expected from Doflamingo," said Tsuru.

"I agree," said Kuma.

"She insulted me, a high ranging officer, in my swordsmanship skills! She's insulated child!" shouted a marine.

"Enough! We have more important matters to discuss," stated Sengoku as the meeting continued in its natural course.

**~Tori's POV~**

It had been about fifteen minutes, since I left the meeting. And after ten more minutes, I came to this conclusion. I am fucking lost and I have no idea where I' m going.

"Where the hell I am!?" I shouted my frustration. Why the hell did the marines made the hallways all the same!? And curse my poor sense of direction!

"Hey you, what are you doing here!?" shouted a marine as I looked. Judging from his uniform, he's not a high ranging officer like the ones in the meeting.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here? This place is off limits to civilians!"

"Look I didn't ask to come here, I was forced here."

"Forced? By who?"

"By Pinky."

"Who?"

"Pinky name was Doflamingo… hmmm…what was his last name, again?" I answered as I tried to remember Pinky's last name. It stated with a D, didn't it?

"So you're one of Doflamingo's whores?" asked the marine with curiosity.

"Come again?" I asked as this guy was starting to piss me off.

"And aren't you short to be one of his whores?" he said. **Snap!** And there goes my line of sanity.

"I'M NOT PINKY'S BIMBO SLUT!" I shouted as I punched him under his chin. I calmed down a bit and saw what I just did.

"Whoops… Looks like I overdid it," I said as the guy's head passed thru the ceiling.

"Hey you!" shouted another marine, expect this one had friends and his friends took were out their swords.

"Oo shit!" I shouted as I started to run.

**~20 minutes later in No one's POV~**

Admiral Aokiji was trying to sleep in his office, when he woke up from distant screaming. He walked up to the door.

"What with all this noise?" asked Aokiji as he opened the door as scratched behind his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Tori as she ran passed him.

"What in -"

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted a marine as a gang of them ran passed Aokiji and chased Tori.

"… I really need to stop sleeping in the office," said Aokiji as he returned to his office.

* * *

**I won't be posting any more chapter for the next two weeks because I' am going to another camping trip with my family.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review & comment!**


	16. Marine Chase!

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, that honor belong to Oda-senpai. But I do own the OCs.**

**_Italic _****means a thought or flashbacks.**

**( ) means author's notes but you won't be seeing many of this.**

**" " means talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

~Tori's POV~

If I ever see that old lady again, I' am going to murder her! Ever since I came to damn world, I have been insulted, bitch slapped, criticized, and now being chased by marines. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled one of the marines.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I replied as bumped into someone and fell on my ass. I looked up and saw it was a big buy in a red suit that was wearing a marine's hat and high-ranking marine jacket. The guy's face was expressionless but his eyes seem so… dead, like life never existed in those eyes in the first place. I don't even know who this guy is and something is telling to get away from him and fast.

"Admiral Akainu!" shouted the marine from before as the group stopped on their track. I noticed that they all looked frightened. I don't get why they're so afraid. Aren't they are on the same side?

"Why is there an unauthorized girl here?" asked Akainu devoid from all emotions. Damn he even sounds dead! What is he? A robot?

"So-Sorry Admiral Sir! We were trying to-" the marine didn't get the chance to finish as Akainu grabbed him by the neck. Now the rest of the marines were really petrified and I was really starting to get really puzzled.

"If you can't your job right, then perish," replied Akainu as he was strangling the poor marine to death. The marine was screaming and trying to break free but he couldn't. Akainu squeezed the guy's neck further until a large snap ranged thru the halls.

"Oh my god!" I said as I was shacking like a leaf with horror. I understood why the marines looked so afraid; this guy would kill his own allies! I heard a large trump as the body of the marine fall. I just looked at the dead body of the marine. I haven't seen death face to face since... since-

"TORI GET OUT OF WAY!" shouted Eira as that snapped me back to reality and I barely dodged Akainu's attack. OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THAT LAVA?! IS THAT FUCKING LAVA COMING OUT OF HIS HAND!?

"Tori! What the fuck are you doing!? Get off your ass and start running!" shouted Kate as Akainu shot them a lava fist.

"OH FUCK! OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Kate as she and Eira escaped Akainu's assault by running into another hallway. Best take Kate's advise and run.

**~20 minutes later still in Tori's POV~**

_WHAT IS UP WITH THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD!? THEY'RE ALL NUTS! _I thought as the lava monster A.K.A Akainu is still chasing me. Apparently, this guy doesn't like people being in unauthorized areas and doesn't mind killing anyone in the process.

"Aaah!" I screamed as a lava ball passed above my head. I forgot to mention, HE"S THROWING MAGMA BALLS AT ME! I'LL SEARIOUSLY WILL KILL THAT OLD LADY WHEN I SEE HER! I turned to the left hoping it's a way out, but to my horror it wasn't.

"NO! NOT A DEADEND!" I shouted with terror as I turned back only to face Akainu, I was trapped between a wall and a monster. I fell back against the wall; I was so scared that my legs gave up.

"NO! STAY BACK!" I begged, as my pleaded was ignored. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see what would happen next, even if I knew the answer. I waited and waited but nothing happened for a while. So I opened eye to what happened. I flinched when I saw how closed I was to his magma covered fist to my face. Akainu looked like he wants to continue the assault but couldn't move.

"Fufufu! I would appreciated that don't kill my little chick," said Pinky as he appeared.

"Akainu! Chasing civilians, are these the actions that an Admiral should act?" explained Sengoku as he showed up too. Akainu did a click sound as he walked away.

"Tori Walker, was it?" asked Sengoku as I nodded shakily and try to keep myself composed.

"I do apologized for the terrible experience Akainu caused you. I will be sure to give him a proper punishment for this. Well then, I hope the rest of your day will be pleasant," stated Sengoku as he left. Pinky then waggled towards me and bent down to my level.

"Are ya alright?" asked Doflamingo as he put his hand on my cheek. I breakdown and went to the stupid flamingo's arms. I didn't care that I whining like a little bitch. I just don't care!

"J'avais tellement peur! Je pensais que j'allais mourir!" I said.

"Oi, I can't understand word you're saying."

"J'avais tellement peur…" I repeated as I cried in his arms. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I surprised that kiss was gentle. Hell, I didn't think Doflamingo _can _do gentle and that freaked me out a bit.

"Fufu! Looks like ya stopped crying," he said, as I was still stung with kiss.

"What? Have ya fallen me?"

"Tch! Dream on!" I replied as Pinky picked me up and waggled away.

"Fufu! Glad you're back to normal," he stated as I blushed.

"Merci..." I whispered, as I was exhausted from everything that has happened.

"Hmm?"

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé."

"Still can't understand a word you're saying," replied Pinky as I giggled a bit and then fell asleep in warm his arms.

* * *

**Sorry, that the chapter is a bit short than normal and about the late update. I hope Canon character weren't OOC much especially Doflamingo. Personally, I really don't see him as either gentle or romantic; it's just not right. I think ****_even_**** if he was, he properly hide it so not to show weakness. What do you think?**

**Anyway, here the translations:**

**J'avais tellement peur = I was so scared**

**Je pensais que j'allais mourir = I thought I was going to die**

**Merci = Thank you**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé = Thank you for saving me**

**I don't know if these are the right translations, since I got them from Google translator. I hope that they're right. So, I hope you like the chapter! **

**Please review or comment!**


End file.
